Dodge Ball
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: He was unbeatable, completely unstoppable. He dominated everyone who dared faced him. He never lost, was never forced out of the game. And then, the girl with pink hair joined the game. A PeinXSakura one-shot.


**Summary:** _He was unbeatable, completely unstoppable. He dominated everyone who dared faced him. He never lost, never forced out of the game. And then, the girl with pink hair joined the game. A PeinXSakura one-shot._

_**Dodgeball**_

It was last block; almost two o' clock P. M. A class of twenty-eight sweat-drenched teens looked up at their teacher, some hunched over and others panting against the floor. It was finally Friday, meaning Kakashi's class of juniors played a game with the underclassmen from Anko's mixed P. E. class.

They usually played a game of flag football or capture the flag. And if it was too hot (like it was now), they'd play basketball indoors or walk around the campus. It seemed, however, that the two secretly in love teachers had reached a boiling point in their relationship. They were glaring at each earlier, before Kakashi sent them on their run, all traces of their love melding into one of love-hate, just like they did every Friday.

A sigh escaped Pein's lips as he ran a hand through his unruly, copper and sweat-drenched hair. It was already one-hundred degrees today, and that "light jog" Kakashi had set them to killed him. He was the T. A., the Teacher's Assistant, so he didn't even _need _to run, but he chose to so he'd stay in shape. Although, he didn't appreciate the heat and sweat. Summer vacation and graduation was just three months away, so close he could taste it.

Kakashi smiled that annoyingly casual smile. His lips twitched at the corners, the only indication it was forced. "Alright everyone, today we're going to play a game of Dodgeball."

Pein's eyes lit up then. He loved dodgeball; he absolutely dominated at it. No one could beat him, no one could even _touch_ him. He was quick on his feet, constantly jumping and twisting out of the way, then delivering a throw worthy of a football quarterback.

"We'll be playing in the gym."

A smirk pulled at his lips; perfect.

There were walls and a ceiling, meaning the ball was free to bounce off of them and slam into the poor, unfortunate underclassmen. He could taste the victory.

The twenty-odd teens casually sauntered towards the gym. They had to climb the stairs, then up the hill to get to the building that promised air conditioning. When they arrived, they could hear the chatter of the rival class coming down the opposite hill where the soccer field was. Their silver-haired teacher quickly unlocked the gym and ushered his class inside.

The lights flickered on, revealing a shiny, tawny floor, perfectly straight red and blue lines painted onto the basketball court and a giant wolf painted at half-court. Red banners hung from the ceiling, displaying championship dates and names of V. I. P.'s. A loud rumble echoed throughout the room and slowly the room chilled.

The teens sat down around the wolf, waiting for further instructions. The doors opened and the loud echo of adolescent voices reverberated throughout the room. All heads were on the swivel, snapping to meet their challengers.

Pein just sat there, dark blue eyes falling over the skinny freshmen and sophomores. The kids acted so careless, grinning and jumping in unadulterated excitement. They were cocky.

Pein pressed his tongue against the outside of his teeth, adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins. He couldn't wait until the rubber balls were finally in his hands. Anko's class filed in slowly, standing on the opposite half of the half-court line. The indigo-haired woman stood in the center beside Kakashi, hands on her hips and hips cocked.

"Well Kakashi, you ready for this?" She asked cockily.

The man smiled, though his eyes held a strange fire in them. "Of course I am Anko. The question is: are you?"

Anko scoffed and turned on her heel, nose in the air. "Sakura," She shouted whilst removing her lanyard from around her neck. She threw them, the keys landed in the hands of a girl with short pink hair. She was average height, pale skin, large green eyes and short, surprising pink hair. Pein's brows furrowed; he had seen the pinkette helping Anko before, and occasionally saw her around campus with a blond girl. He knew she was a senior, but never really talked to her. There were almost 400 seniors on the 2,000 student campus, so most seniors didn't even know each other, so it wasn't such a big deal.

But the problem was that he _had_ seen her, and that he'd actually enjoyed seeing her from time to time. When he'd enter the library, he was pleased to see her sitting at a table, reading a biology book. Or when he went to football practice, he'd see her watching her blond friend practice her cheerleading. He admitted she was cute, pretty even. But other than that, she was bland and normal. Plenty of girls caught his eye, and she was just one of them.

"Get the balls," Anko said, glaring at the immature boys who giggled at her statement.

A tired smile crossed the girl's face. "Okay Anko."

"Pein, go help her." Kakashi said. Pein nodded and jumped up then jogged towards her as she strode out the door and back into the heat. They didn't say anything to each other and ended up reaching the shed at the bottom of the east hill, where the newly rebuilt football field was. Sakura quickly unlocked the door, thanking Pein with a tired smile when he held the door open for her and quickly tugged on the giant netted bag of yellow, green and red balls.

"Here," Pein muttered, seeing her struggle to pull it from beneath another bag. He took the bag from her hands and yanked on it until it came free, knocking over a bag of soccer and volleyballs. The pinkette pushed the bag back into the shelf.

"Do you think we need the jerseys?"

Pein shrugged, "No, I think this is fine." She nodded and locked the door behind her, then jogged up the hill after him.

"I can carry that," She offered.

"No it's alright," He replied, "Its heavy."

"You think I can't carry that?"

"You said it, not me."

The pinkette glared at him and crossed her arms. She muttered a name, an insult that didn't slip past his hearing. He just ignored it and continued walking. She was just a girl after all. Just like the rest of them.

.

.

.

The two classes were lined up on opposite ends of the gym. The clock on the wall above them ticked by slowly. Sweat dripped from their foreheads as their fingers opened and closed in anticipation.

The underclassmen were scared now, their eyes showed it. The most confident kids, the one who were talented at everything and were athletes, were nearly shaking in anticipation. They jumped up and down, stretched their muscles. The athletically-awkward sophomores and freshmen stood near the back, praying they didn't get hit. The boys were more frontal while the girls huddled near the back and corners, their postures uncaring.

Pein's knees were bent, ready to launch forward. His fingers twitched and his eyes were focused on the tiny yellow ball on the line in front of him. Directly behind the ball was a short boy with brown hair. Pein recognized the overly excited 14-yr old sophomore as Konohamaru Sarutobi.

That was it.

That was his target.

He cracked the bones of his shoulder and neck.

The whistle blew.

Everyone ran forwards, greedy hands snatching the balls before backpedaling. Pein's hands had circled the ball before Konohamaru, and watched with sadistic glee as he quickly backed away, eyes wide with fear as he realized his mistake.

He had challenged Pein.

His arm cocked back, his body propelled forward. The ball slipped out of his hands and rocketed towards the poor boy with a speed that promised pain. Thinking it was going low, Konohamaru jumped, only to be smacked in the stomach with the bright yellow ball. He fell, clutching his stomach while Kakashi let out a loud "Sarutobi out!"

The game wasn't over.

Pein ducked, barely dodging a green ball that was aimed at him. Then he jumped backwards, catching the larger blue ball and throwing it at a girl who stood dormant in the back. She sidestepped, only to have the ball ricochet off the wall and hit her ankles.

"Hyuuga Hinabi out!"

"Hoshigaki out!"

"Hyuuga Neji out!"

"Uchiha back in!"

"Uzamaki out!"

"Inuzuka get back in there!"

One by one, the students dropped. They ran back and forth across the court, dodging the balls that dictated their next moves. Pein jumped in the air to dodge a green ball whilst ducking his head to dodge a red one.

Everyone was ganging up on him now.

Although it made it harder for him to dodge, it helped the team. Everyone in his class (and Anko's class) knew he was never out. He was unbeatable, completely unstoppable. He dominated everyone who dared faced him. He never lost, was never forced out of the game. While everyone focused on him, they forgot about his team who threw the spheres of rubber and air in time with each other.

Kakashi's class hoarded the balls; everyone picked up the rolling ones and hid others under the backs of their shirts, or just held them. There were six of them left.

A boy named Sasori tossed him a red ball the size of a softball.

"One…"

"Two…!"

"THREE!"

The entire remainder of the team tossed the balls as hard as they could. Many ducked and jumped and twisted out of the way, but they couldn't escape the upperclassmen's assault of rubber bullets. Only a few were left: four girls and two boys.

Pein smirked.

He knew his team was going to win.

Girls sucked at dodgeball.

He picked up a ball that passed his feet and met eyes with a girl in the back who had blond pigtails. He cocked his arm back and tossed the ball, only to fall backwards, a green ball bouncing off his stomach. He keeled over, eyes wide and breath gone.

Everyone's eyes widened and they stared at the almighty Pein as he coughed and gasped for breath in disbelief. His eyes looked around for the person who nailed him. Surprisingly, he found the culprit fairly easily.

A smirk was etched on her face, her foot rested over the ball that had hit him, her left arm crossed over her chest with the right twiddling a blue ball. But what really shocked him, was her pink hair.

"You're out," She said. Her eyes glinted with mischief, her smirk impish and flirty.

Sakura Haruno—bland, boring and average _Sakura Haruno_, Teacher's Aid for Anko's sixth period Underclass P. E. class had just tagged Pein Fuuma out of a game of dodgeball.

Then, he smirked.

His attention was now on her and her alone. Maybe she wasn't so bland after all?

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know I should probably be working on my other stories, but I updated three of them three times in the past two weeks! So here is a cute little one shot I suddenly had the idea for. Hope you liked it! ^_^


End file.
